vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NayruBlue
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 泉の女神 (Izumi no Megami) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Amandelen (talk) 04:32, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re:Time Machine No problem. c: If you'd like to help out with English translations, there's a list of recommended/neutral translators over on the Vocaloid Wiki. You can find that list here. I've found it very helpful, maybe you will too. Shimazu Sumiko (talk) 20:50, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Shinitagari hi! the translation looked like Kisekikui's, so that's who I assumed it was from. on that note, you didn't explicitly credit the translator, and the Translation Guidelines say that we always need to credit translators when we add translations to an article. that being said, it's a better idea to ask Damesukekun if the translation is good or not than just adding it to an article w/o confirmation. we wanna make sure all the translations here are accurate, so we follow the translator lists strictly. KyuTurtle 23:10, March 13, 2017 (UTC) The translation has been deleted again because it is by an unrecommended translator. It had several mistakes and we wish to have reliable translations only. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:58, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey no need to apologize, you were only trying to be helpful, you've been doing your best to get along with everyone, and it's all part of learning how this site works. Part of using a wiki is to accept that your edits may get changed. I've even had one of my translations replaced holus-bolus by another one. Since I felt the new one was better, I was actually happy about it. It's all part of working together to achieve something that we couldn't achieve working individually! I hope you stay around and continue to help out. ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:19, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Talking to other people Hello, It really depends on which kinds of edits are removed. If it's an edit removing a large chunk of a page which is normally present (so the Japanese or Romaji lyrics like this edit), then it's blatant vandalism, and that person will be blocked. Trying to work it out often doesn't really work here because these are anonymous editors who never really seem to reply to messages on their talk page. However, translations that are added might be removed without notice because they do not meet our pretty high standards. Only translations from translators on this list are allowed or when Damesukekun (a native Japanese speaker) specifically says that a certain translation of a translator that is normally not allowed is correct enough (like on this page). ElectricRaichu also knows Japanese well enough to make good translations, so he is probably also a good judge on which translations contain to many mistakes to be featured on the wiki. Now, if someone undoes a clearly productive edit the best thing to do is just go to their talk page and politely ask why they undid it (which you already did). If they don't answer, the best thing to do is probably to ask an admin (so me or Rachinaf) why the edit might have been undone. In case the edit was undone for a valid reason (for example: a translation that is not accepted was removed), we'll explain that to you. In case the edit was undone without a reason (in which case that would probably be vandalism), we'll talk to the user and warn them that that behaviour could result in a temporary block. As for hard feelings, the editor who undid your edit is most likely not angry at you, so I wouldn't worry about that. In case the hard feelings are from your side, you might just have to be satisfied with an explanation from someone else. I've tried to get someone who refuses to communicate to answer before, and unfortunately it doesn't really work out; you simply can't force someone to answer your messages. I hope this answers your question. If you have more questions, feel free to ask me or the other admin, Rachinaf. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 20:47, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Translation Qualifications Hello, We are quite a bit more lenient on Spanish translations than on Japanese translations, since English and Spanish are both Indo-European languages and thus have a lot more in common than Japanese and English. Because of this (and because the Spanish VOCALOIDs are not as popular as the Japanese ones are) we don't really have a guideline or list on Spanish translations. Of course, machine-translated "translations" are never allowed, since these are unreliable even with languages that have roughly the same sentence structure. I'm not really sure what level Spanish III is since I live in Europe and my education system is very different from yours, but I think if you're around 2+ on the ILR scale or B2 on the CEFR scale, you should be good to go. As for proof, I'm not really sure myself if you need to give it, since there are no guidelines on it. If you want to give proof, you could try asking TheFrank242 about your translation(s), although I'm not really sure when/if he'll answer since he doesn't come online that often. There are probably some other contributors on the wiki who speak Spanish, but I can't think of any off the top of my head. I'm sorry that I can't really provide much information on Spanish translations, but I hope I answered your question nonetheless. If you have any other questions, feel free to approach me! Amandelen (talk) 14:49, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Ich Habe Keine Angst I haven't looked a the song in detail so you might need to think about what makes most sense for line 3. 1Most likely meaning. As the subject is not stated, this could also possibly be interpreted as "Where is/are you/he/she/it/they going?" If necessary, you'll need to adjust it based on the fuller context of the song. 2This means that the speaker wanted to die before but now they don't. Does this make sense in context? I wonder if it's broken Japanese for "I don't want to die yet" ... Middernacht at the end of the next verse is a bit weird. There's no such English word, but there is a German word mitternacht "midnight". I wonder if it's a mistake. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:56, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Formatting Help Needed Hello, No need to apologise for asking me something, that's what I'm admin for =). Anyway, I've fixed it. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 12:52, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Translation Services Sorry I don't know much about professional translation services (in fact nothing at all ...). Here are my thoughts on the matter. Sorry if it's a bit of a ramble. *Are you really sure you want to use your allowance to pay for it!? How expensive are they? *You can try asking Damesukekun directly if he thinks they would be acceptable. I don't know anything about ATA (I don't even live in America). But if someone is JLPT level 1 or 2 qualified I would consider them OK (since they would likely be better than me and I seem to be acceptable). Alternatively if they can show some sample translations they've done, we can have a look and see if they seem reasonable enough. *If your translator is primarily experienced with technical/business/legal documents or the like but hasn't really followed Japanese music or other cultural texts (like manga, novels, anime), they may not necessarily be able to furnish the best translations of song lyrics. I don't mean they'll be bad at it, just that they might miss some things. *If they are deemed OK, then you would credit the translator's name or company, maybe linked to their website if they have one and they don't mind. *Note that the translation you publish here will be licensed as CC-BY-SA, i.e., anyone else can use them for free, so make sure both you and the translator are happy with that. Hope this helps. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:32, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Damesukekun replied on his talk page, which is a good idea to help keep information together. He points out that there are legal issues involved. ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:14, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sensei ni Itteyaro/The raingazer's song Hello, I checked out both pages, and for your first time making a page they're really good! The only thing consistently missing is the code (which separates the lines in the lyrics table, see here). Also, keep in mind that if a page does not have romaji yet (like D.A.Y⇔S), the WIP template needs to be added. Other than that it's all good. I look forward to seeing more pages from you! Amandelen (talk) 09:03, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Song Article Guidelines Just wanted to let you know that the song views/numbers should be rounded like, "10; 100; 1,100; 10,000, etc" :) RainySkye It's worth reviewing the Song Article Guideline page every now and then to remind yourself of what to do. ElectricRaichu (talk) 12:23, August 17, 2017 (UTC) No, you haven't caused any trouble whatsoever. And even in the absolutely worst case where you botch a page completely, it's easy to revert back to the previous version. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:56, August 18, 2017 (UTC) I replied to your question on my talk page to keep the converstion in one place. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:41, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: 紅の魔女苑 (Kurenai No Majo En) That's okay. It's up to the user if they want to used the colspan template, so it's not like it's required. Anyway, the page looks good! I'll add the romaji soon. Amandelen (talk) 18:53, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Kuruu.png Hello, Only administrators can remove pages/images. Anyway, I removed it for you. Amandelen (talk) 09:11, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Furoku category Sure! I've finished the category and added it to the page. I also finished the page because I misread something and thought the page was made 50 minutes ago (instead it was 50 seconds...), so I thought that you weren't working on it anymore. I hope you weren't too bothered by it. Anyway, have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 19:27, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Shinkai Hey, It's no problem at all, so no need to apologize; you didn't do anything wrong at all. I started working on the page already because it was easier to finish the redirects that way and because I was worried that someone might accidentally start it and insert the wrong information, so that's completely on me. I apologize if it came over in any other way, that wasn't my intent. I'll make sure to notify you by sending a message next time if I do something like that again. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 15:06, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Transcribing kanji Feel free to just leave them blank and add the page anyway. Be sure to add a WIP template to it (using in source mode), though. With some help we'll probably be able to figure out what the missing kanji are. Amandelen (talk) 18:59, December 18, 2017 (UTC) re: Yume I linked it properly, I think :)~Raine Re: yume Category RainySkye already fixed the link, but I just wanted to say that you really don't have to worry about your questions being about simple things. That's what I'm admin for, so don't feel bad about asking things =). Amandelen (talk) 15:51, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: flow's article flow Hey, I've fixed the redirects. When a user renames a page, a redirect is automatically made. That is what happened here too. There also was a producer category for BeruP (EinP), but it was under another name and hard to find. I've linked BeruP to that category now. That should be all. If you encounter anything else, feel free to ask me about it! Just another small thing since I'm messaging you now anyway; could you maybe add a WIP template to the pages you make? I'd like to double-check the romaji on them, and adding a WIP template makes it easier for me to find the pages. Keep up the good work! I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 18:31, July 24, 2019 (UTC) LOOK at & EXCEED Hello, Damesukekun is often quite busy and can take a long time to respond, so I figured I'd check the lyrics you transcribed. I also made pages for the songs because checking them while simultaneously making the romaji is easier. I mentioned your name in the edit summaries, so it was clear that you transcribed the lyrics. I corrected some small mistakes: LOOK at: これに普通みたいに should be それに普通みたいに 和りたいでしょ should be 知りたいでしょ EXCEED: 人の温もいは should be 人の温もりは I corrected the mistakes on Vocaloid Database already, so that should be all good too. Thank you for transcribing the lyrics to those songs! I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 14:32, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Re: Checking transcriptions Sure, feel free to leave me a message when you have transcribed a song! I'll check the new one and make a page for the song too. Amandelen (talk) 16:07, July 25, 2019 (UTC) EDIT: I checked 春の終わりに! 暖かい風に東って should be 暖かい風に乗って 目にふと入リ込む should be 耳にふと入り込む 満開ハ重桜 should be 満開八重桜 I've also corrected the kanji on Vocaloid Database! Amandelen (talk) 16:44, July 25, 2019 (UTC) EDIT: I've finished checking 星は、いつでも。! I still found one small mistake: 辺りを否む should be 辺りを呑む It does seem like you're improving, though. I'll publish the page for this song in a bit. Amandelen (talk) 19:54, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :Hmm, it seems like the lyrics you uploaded for テスト期間の詩 are the lyrics to 春の終わりに. Amandelen (talk) 20:11, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for making the page! I found no mistakes in the kanji this time. Amandelen (talk) 08:01, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :I've found no mistakes in the kanji of あの夏と約束! Keep up the good work =). Amandelen (talk) 08:47, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry for the wait! I had some other stuff to do yesterday and wasn't able to get online anymore. I've taken care of the disambiguation and lowercasing the after page. I've also checked both 過ぎ去りし世界 (Sugisarishi Sekai) and After/YasaotokoP, and didn't find any mistakes in either! Amandelen (talk) 12:54, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: Links to places to buy songs Sure, feel free to add them! Those kinds of links should already be on some pages, but more (official) places to buy songs can always be added in the external link section. Amandelen (talk) 19:25, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Shinitai desu Thanks for the page but please put a "WIP" template next time if you dont also do the romaji whim of the other world https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmFP5ak-4uc&feature=youtu.be アポロは宇宙を知らない https://www.imaginationspace.org/articles/488 Re: DOLL-狂気的愛情譚- Hello, I double-checked everything and it looks good now. It was missing some information because the original version was not there. That version was not properly linked on Hatsune Miku Wiki or anywhere else, so it's not weird that it was missing. The Vocaloid Database article also wasn't missing any essential information, so it would have been fine even if I left it like it was. Hope this helped! Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 21:13, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Starry Sky parade https://www.imaginationspace.org/articles/462 Ah, that's fine, I didn't really need the coloring, i'd make it myself but i'm having some wifi issues on my PC and using my dad's right now though his wireless mouse is hard to use sometimes. Anyways I'll prolly get to it myself when my comp problems are solved ~Raine 常世の気まぐれ What were your concerns about HnY's translation of Tokoyo no Kimagure? There were a couple of lines missing which I added. Apart from some of the onomatopoeia I can't see much that could be wrong. けけけ might be cackling. I'm not sure about つんつんいじいじ but it つんつん usually means aloof or stuck-up (or pungent) and when I looked up いじいじ it says being hesitant/timid. I'm not sure where "I fidget with my fingers" comes from. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:26, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Couple more requests https://www5.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/39737.html https://www5.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/39734.html Hope you don't mind :'D ~Raine Higma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EKVG1LsuKI Haphazard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K24UumC6rvc faded https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzg1z-sdMMA If you have time can you transcribe this please :3 --Angel いないいないばあ https://soundcloud.com/utae-1/feat-1 Early Summer Flowers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cFPUp5Ks1w Wisteria https://youtu.be/glrUHuNpHx0